sakitnya kata perpisahan
by Chafujitaoz
Summary: dua sahabat yang bertemu di pant asuhan, ketika mereka berpisah karena... baca aja deh... R&R yaaa...


holllllaaaaa...ku kembaliiii...ini fic yang ketiga ku...

males basa basi so...langsung baca aja ya...

leorioXkurapika...

killua,gon dan bibi mito...\(^0^)/

cerita gaje...gak bermutu tapi tolong dibaca yaaaa...

don't like, don't read...

Di tempat yang tak asing lagi bagi anak yang tak memiliki ibu dan ayah, yang biasa juga disebut panti asuhan tinggal lah dua sahabat yg bernama killua dan gon..  
Mereka telah bersahabat cukup lama,mungkin bisa dibilang sejak kecil..  
dua sahabat ini bertemu di panti asuhan saat berumur 3 tahun, gon terpisah dari ibunya saat naik kereta sedangkan killua sudah tdk mempunyai ayah dan ibu karena suatu kecelakaan lalu lintas,paman killua tdk mau mengurusnya..  
Jadi killua dititipkan dipanti asuhan itu..  
Di panti asuhan ada ibu pengurus yg bernama mito,dua sahabat ini memanggil mito dgn embel" bibi..

Dihari yg cerah ini anak panti asuhan sedang bermain dihalaman begitu juga dgn 2 sahabat yg telah berumur 8 tahun itu..  
"hoy.. gon tangkap" seru killua saat melempar bola ke gon..  
"aduh..pelan" kil, q kan belum siap nangkepnya.." hadrik gon ke killua..  
"hehehe..iya..iya."  
kata killua bersalah..  
Setelah kejadian itu mereka meneruskan bermainnya..  
Beberapa jam kemudian mereka mulai bosan dan menghentikan bermain lalu du"k dibawah pohon..  
"hah..hah..hey gon..!"panggil killua ke gon dgn capeknya..  
"apa..?"  
"kita kan terus begini kan..  
Kita terus bersama..  
Dan bermain bersama.."  
"hmmm..ya..!" seru gon..  
"janji..?"  
"janji.." jawab gon sambil tersenyum..

1 tahun kemudian sepasang suami istri datang ke panti asuhan itu dan ingin mengadopsi anak..  
Sepasang suami istri ini bernama kurapika dan rio"..  
Mereka datang ingin mengadopsi anak untuk dijadikan anak angkat mereka..  
Sedangkan killua dan gon sedang canda ria dikamar tidurnya, padahal disuruh ngeberesin malah ngeberantakin..  
"wahahaha..gon kau curang.."kata killua dgn senang..  
"hehehe..tak apa.." kata gon sambil keluar dari kamarnya..  
Tapi sayangnya gon menabrak cowo berkacamata bulat dan cewe berambut kuning yg ternyata sepasang suami istri yg ingin mengadopsi anak..  
Gon yg jatuh karena menabrak mengaduh sakit..  
"aduh..sakit"  
"hey..gon kau tak apa..?" tanya killua yg langsung keluar dari kamar, lalu menatap dua insan yg ditabrak gon dan bibi mito..  
"ehmm..gak pa pa koq kil.."  
gon pun berdiri dgn bantuan dari killua..  
Bibi mito yg disitu, tau maksud dari tatapan killua tadi ke dia, langsung memperkenal kan suami istri itu bahwa mereka ingin mengadopsi killua sebagai anak angkatnya..  
Killua yg mendengar perkataan mito barusan kaget, begitu juga dgn gon..  
Lalu killua langsung bilang..  
"aku tidak mau..!"  
perkataan killua tadi benar" mengagetkan mito dan dua insan itu..  
"hey..kil, tak apa kau diadopsi, nanti kan kau bisa punya keluarga lagi.." kata gon dgn maksud menghibur agar killua mo diadopsi..  
"tapi gimana dgn mu gon..?  
Kita kan udah janji selalu bersama.."  
"GPP..kan masih ada bibi mito dan yg lainnya..  
Janji itu,lupakan saja.." gon berkata demikian agar tak mebebankan killua..  
"hmm,baik lah kalo gon bilang begitu aku mau tapi tidak sekarang gimana kalo besok..?"  
"0wh..0ra po"..! Wong penting qm mau..!" kata rio" dgn logat jawanya..  
Setelah kejadian itu gon mulai ngejauhin killua..

Keesok harinya killua ikut dgn suami istri itu dgn raut wajah tak senang cznya gon tidak datang untuk perpisahan mereka..  
Gon yg sedih karena ditinggal kan oleh sahabatnya mengurung diri dikamar,ia tak mau keluar tapi saat mobil killua ingin pergi gon berlari keluar kamar dan berteriak dgn keras ke killua..  
"KILLUAAAAA..  
AKU KAN MERINDUKAN MU..  
JANGAN LUPA KESINI TUK MAIN LAGI DGN Q YAAA.."  
killua yg mendengar teriakan gon langsung mengeluarkan kepalanya dari mobil dan menjawab "IYAAAA..Q JANJI GOOON.."sambil menangis killua berkata demikian..

10 tahun kemudian killua sudah menjadi pengusaha yg terbesar di dunia..  
Dan ia ingat dgn gon teman kecilnya dipanti asuhan, killua pun pergi ke panti asuhan dgn naik mobil miliknya sendiri..  
Sesampainya dipanti asuhan ia melihat ibu" yg mirip sekali dgn bibi mito sedang menyapu didepan panti asuhan..  
Killua yg tadi diam menatap akhirnya menghampiri ibu itu dan bertanya.."bibi mito..?"  
"iya..siapa anda..?" kata mito dgn binggung..  
Dgn tiba" killua langsung memeluk mito dgn erat..  
"bibi ini aku killua.."  
mito yg kaget dan tak menyangka bahwa pemuda yg sedang memeluknya itu killua,ia pun langsung membalas pelukan killua..  
Killua yg ingat tujuannya ke panti mulai bertanya keberadaan gon,tapi sayangnya disambut dgn tatapan sedih mito..  
Killua yg mulai heran bertanya "dimana gon sekarang bibi..?"  
mito hanya terdiam..  
"bibi mito..!"  
akhirnya mito pun berbicara "gon..gon sudah tiada kil..  
Dia telah meninggal 9 tahun lalu, karena sakit..  
Bibi gak tau penyakitnya apa..  
Tapi dia selalu mengucap nama kamu kil.." bibi mito berkata demikian dgn air mata yg telah mengguyur pipinya..  
Mendengar perkataan mito tadi Killua hanya bisa terdiam dan meneteskan air mata di kedua pipinya..  
Merasa Sudah tak mampu menahan kesedihannya killua berteriak dgn kencang "GOOOOOOOOON...!"  
Killua pun tertunduk, menangis dan merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat sahabatnya menunggu lama kedatanggannya..

Selesai..  
Huhuhu..  
Sedih nih cerita..

cha: wuwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...

fujita: kenapa...?

cha: gonnya mati...huaaaaaa

oz: dasar cengeng...

cha: *tatapan membunuh*

oz: what..?

fujita: ?

cha: huh...menyebalkan...yaudah oz chan di pecat...

oz: yey...yaudah..

fujita: stop...stop...kiri dikit...masuk..nah bagus...*markir*

cha: lol

oz: ah...gaje lu pada...biar gua ajalah yang nutup...udah baca ..? don't forget ripyu..

kalo tidakk...hiyaaaa...makan jengkol

hahahahahahahah...gaje...


End file.
